This invention is directed to an apparatus and process for humidity and asepsis control of films utilized to form pouches on form, fill and seal pouch packaging machines.
A variety of products are packaged in film pouches which are formed, filled and sealed on appropriate pouch packaging machines. These machines utilize continuous rolls of film. A pouch is formed from the film, filled with product and then sealed in a continuous operation.
Earlier utilization of film pouches was restricted to dry products as, for instance, nuts and the like. With increased sophistication of pouch packaging machines, packaging has been extended to include liquid or liquid based products. Currently vast numbers of individual pouches of condiments such as ketchup, mustard and sauces are used on a daily basis in the fast food industry. Other foods stuffs, such as soups and other liquid-solid food mixtures are also being packaged on form, fill and seal pouch packaging machines.
In packaging food stuffs it is necessary to insure that proper sanitation is practiced. In packaging many food items, as for instance, soups or the like, sanitation practice requires that the food item be held at an elevated temperature, just below its boiling point, until such time until is it completely sealed in its package. This protects the food product from contamination by environmental borne pathogens.
While maintaining a liquid containing food stuff at an elevated temperature serves to maintain sterility of the food stuff it complicates the packaging process due to condensation of the liquid on the interior surfaces of the film. The avoidance of liquid condensation is especially critical at the areas where the films are joined together to complete the packaging process.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,974, assigned to the same assignee as this application, an apparatus and associated process are described for gas purging of the interior of pouches being formed on form, fill and seal pouch packaging machines. The gas purge, among other things, inhibits condensation of the liquid on the interior surfaces of the film prior to sealing of these surfaces together. This patent utilizes gas discharge tubes in conjunction with vacuum tubes for atmospheric purge of the interior of a pouch. Both the gas discharge tubes and the vacuum tubes are located within the interior of the pouch in conjunction with product fill tubes. The product fill tubes are utilized to add the product to the pouch.
As is described in my above identified U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,974 a spreader is utilized to position the product fill tubes and one or the other or both of a gas inlet and a vacuum tube within the interior of a partly formed pouch. While the apparatus and the process of that patent are very utilitarian, with many products for instance, with very thin, hot liquids, large product fill tubes are necessary to inhibit splashing during rapid filling of a pouch. Because the cross section of the interior of a pouch is of a fixed dimension when a relatively large fill tube is utilized little room remains for both a gas addition tube and a gas vacuum tube.